New Editions
by SienaOQ
Summary: Regina soon discovers something new in her life...and she never expected this "new edition" could be walking around and help her defeat evil. She doesn't believe her love will ever come back but when he does, he brings along some unwanted guests. OUTLAWQUEEN! Regina M/ Evil Queen, Robin Hood, Raven M: Rated M in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Post 4x11 **

**New Editions**

**Chapter 1: Surprise **

Family is a funny thing. They're never what you expect them to be but that is what makes them predicable. Even if you can predict their next move, they may change it just to throw you off. Your enemies are the same way. Have you ever heard the saying, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?" That strategy is important when fighting the four greatest villains in history.

Regina sat with her legs crossed and a cup of tea in her hand on the couch in the Mayor's Office. She was no longer Mayor so she had to pull a few strings to get in there. She needed to talk to Snow who wasn't there so she just waited. Her trust in Snow increased a lot since her hope speech about Robin had turned out to be right. Plus, she still owed her that quarter. But she had a deeper reason for seeing her that day.

Robin crossed the town line with Marian and Roland six weeks earlier and everyone knew not to bother Regina about it; even Henry. All he did was offer hope about Operation Mongoose and how he would be sure (with the help of Emma) that she would get her happy ending.

About a week ago Regina had made a miraculous discovery but was weary to tell people. She wanted Snow.

Regina held her tea between both hands feeling the warmth on the cup. She had trouble drinking it with the air clogged in her throat. The tingle in her stomach grew more and more and she felt a chill up her spine. She was so nervous to tell anybody. As she stood up realizing this was mistake to come here, the door opened and she jerked her head around to see who it was; hoping it was Snow. It wasn't.

Emma looked at Regina with confusion. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Regina gulped before she found her broken voice. "Nothing," she replied. "I was hoping your mother would be here. I…I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Didn't she tell you? Neal has a fever so she's working from home today. She sent me to grab her paperwork." Emma walked over to the desk and searched for the right folder.

Emma looked up and noticed the worried look in Regina's face. "Do you, umm, want to talk to me…I mean…maybe I can help. I'm helping with Operation Mongoose after all." Emma smiled at her and Regina sat back down.

Finding the correct folder, Emma walked over and sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

A tear fell down Regina's face and she swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"About Robin…"

Emma sighed. "I told you before. We'll find him, Regina. I promised you your happy ending and you will get it…"

"That's not all." Regina cut off Emma. She looked her in the eye as another tear fell. The look on her face was one of worry fear and a slight bit of weakness. "I'm pregnant." She finally said.

Regina looked at Emma's face, waiting for a look of hate or her to walk away. She cringed as Emma leaned forward to hug her. Regina was shocked. She had never hugged Emma before; the comfort it brought surprised her. She smiled, put down her tea and returned the hug.

Henry and David spent the day shopping. Snow basically kicked them out of the house once the baby got sick. Plus if anyone else got sick she'd have to take care of both of them and that was not an option.

Henry needed new school supplies anyway. Sure it was the middle of the year but he was coming back to the Storybrooke school system and they had different requirements than New York City.

They passed by many stores along the road with a bag of Henry's new supplies in one of their hands. They came upon a fancy venue store and Henry stopped to look in the window. David caught Henry eyeing a locket with a rose on it.

"That necklace would look good on you, Henry." David said jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Henry smirked. "I'm thinking for Mom. Her birthday's coming up next month you know."

"Emma's birthday was a few months ago."

"Not for her… for Regina."

"Henry that's really nice thought but unless this place has a bathroom, we're not going in." David squirmed a little.

"As a matter of fact it does. Mom used to take me in here when I was little when we'd go shopping. This is one of her favorite stores." They walked in and David handed the bag to Henry and rushed to the bathroom. They didn't even notice the young girl with the open cash register stuffing money into her sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Jailed**

Henry walked around the store looking for a good present for his Mom. He searched levels of clothing, jewelry and other woman products. As Henry searched the jewelry the clerk came up next to him.

"Can I help you find something?" she smiled at him and chuckled a little bit. Henry looked around the store realizing he was one of the few people in the store.

"Oh! No…No thank you," he said. "I'm just looking for a present for my mom. It's her birthday next…" Henry was cut off by the clerk looking up at the counter and seeing the young girl stuffing money up her sleeve.

"Hey! You! Stop!" she yelled.

The young girl looked up from the counter realizing she'd been caught. It wasn't smart to steal during the day but her options were limited. She slammed the register shut and bolted toward the door.

David chose that moment to step out of the bathroom. He saw the young girl running and chased after her, out of the door and into the late morning air.

The girl ran down the street at full speed but her shoes were not the best for running. Combat boots with thigh high socks hurt when you ran, not to mention her loose but short black skirt that kept flying in the wind. People watched on the street as she passed by, followed by David who was followed by Henry.

She rounded two more street corners before glancing back at David. He was gaining on her, and fast. As she took her last turn past the clock tower and towards Granny's David caught her loose cardigan and they both fell to the ground. Money spewed all over the sidewalk; it fell out of her shirt, her skirt, and her boots.

They both rushed to a standing position but David caught her arm as she tried to run away again.

Henry rounded the corner with his bags in his hands. Once he reached them he leaned up against the fence on the sidewalk, out of breath.

"A thief," David said eyeing all of the money on the ground. "How much did you steal?" he glared into her eyes.

"Enough," she simply replied. She looked oddly familiar to him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Her dark hair blew in the wind and she looked back at David with a small bit of fear in her eyes.

David looked at Henry panting behind him. "You alright, Henry?" He nodded in response before taking a peek at the young girl in David's strong muscular clutch. The way she looked at him brought curiosity to his mind. Her look showed that she was surprised to see him, but almost as if she had seen him before.

"Now what?" the girl smirked at David.

"Now I call the other sheriff," they started off the across the street and down the road towards the station with David's hand fitting almost entirely around her upper arm. The young girl kept glancing back at Henry every now and then with a smile.

At the sheriff's station, the girl lay on the bed in the jail cell while Henry and David went into the office room. Henry sat on the desk writing in his notebook and David in his chair. He picked up the phone and leaned back with his feet up on the desk while he called Emma.

Emma broke the hug after a moment or two. An awkward silence filled the space. Regina looked at Emma and realized that was the same outfit she wore when she first came to Storybrooke; how much had changed since then.

"It will be fine, Regina. Trust me. You're not alone. You have us and we will figure out a way to get Robin back." Regina was about to respond but Emma's phone rang that moment causing them both to jump. "Sorry. One second." Emma stood up and walked around the couch leaving Regina to take a sip of her tea which she could now get down.

"Hi. Dad listen I can't…" Regina looked back at Emma as she spoke.

"Emma, get down to the station now! We have a situation on our hands involving a teenager."

"What happened," she asked David.

"I'll explain later. Just get down here." He hung up the phone.

Emma walked back around the couch to grab the folder her mother needed. "That was David," she said. "Something happened and we have to get down there now."

"_We?_"

Emma nodded and they both got up before Regina realized what she had just told her. "Emma, wait."

"What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone what I just told you. People can't know."

"What about Henry?"

"Least of all Henry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready for him to know yet, so can you just not say anything yet?"

"Okay." Emma smiled. "I won't." They left to pick up Killian then went to the station.

"I'm here!" Emma announced as they entered.

"Shhh," Henry quieted her down as he and David stepped out of the office.

"Why are we being quiet," Killian asked in a whisper.

"She's sleeping," David pointed to the young girl sleeping in the cell. "I want to keep her that way."

"Who is she," Regina glanced over at her.

"We don't know. She won't tell us anything."

The girl woke up from her slumber and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and saw everyone staring at her. She stood up instantly once her eyes locked with Regina's. They both stood there staring at each other for a while.

"Oh my God." David finally understood why she looked so familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the cliff hanger but don't worry you will find out who she is in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Exposed**

The teenager standing behind the bars was the spitting image of Regina. David looked back and forth between them making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

"Bloody hell…" Killian saw what David did.

Emma and Henry looked at the sight with their mouths open.

Regina slowly walked over to the cell and the girl move forward towards the bars.

"Who are you?" Regina asked shocked. She scanned her, looking over at the girl who looked exactly like her when she was younger.

"I…I can't tell you," she gulped.

Regina used her magic to open the cell door freeing the little thief. She motioned her out shutting the door behind her. "I won't ask you again!" They could tell Regina was getting serious.

"Okay!" the young girl said nervously. "My name is…Raven." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"That's all I get? You look exactly as I did as a child, and all I get is your first name!" her hormones were everywhere and even Emma knew that.

"Regina," Emma said trying to calm her while motioning to her stomach with no one seeing.

"You're right, sorry." Regina replied and looked back at Raven.

Raven looked deep inside of Regina's eyes. "If I tell you who I am, all honesty, promise you won't freak out."

Regina gave her a puzzled look and leaned on the sheriff's desk. Raven took a glance at everyone who has their eyes glued to her. She took a deep breath as her eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm Raven Mills of Locksley." They all deepened their glares on her and she felt uneasy. "I'm the daughter of soulmates, Regina Mills and Robin of Locksley." Emma choked on her own spit and started coughing.

Regina stood up straight and glared at Raven. She tried to speak but her words would not come. She glanced down at her stomach then back at Raven who nodded her head as a tear fell.

"Well, at least we know why she stole from that store." Killian smirked thinking about Robin and Emma hit him.

Regina slowly backed away as she started to cry. With every step she took, she felt more and more scared. She broke into a run and sprinted out of the door.

Raven ran after her. Emma grabbed her arm to try to stop her but Raven was too strong and escaped her grasp.

Outside, she found Regina walking toward her mansion with tears in her eyes.

Raven caught her arm and spun her around.

"What happened in there? I told you not to freak out!" Raven said.

"Raven," Regina breathed in disbelief.

"You didn't even say anything! You just left, how did you think I would feel?"

A cloud moved over their head and rain started pouring. Regina stared into Raven's eyes and saw anger. She couldn't understand why she felt this. They just met. But apparently to Raven they've been together since her birth. Then multiple questions slapped her in the face. "Where'd you come from? How'd you get here?"

"The future," Raven was getting soaked and so was Regina but she hadn't noticed. "How I got here is a story for another time."

Silence overtook them for a few moments. Both their breathing was fast and heavy. Regina finally spoke, "I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"I mean I can't handle this right now! I just lost the love of my life six weeks ago and I didn't even know he left me a little going away present until a week ago! Robin just left and I can't let anyone else in right now! I can't love anyone else! My heart keeps breaking! My happy ending doesn't exist, Raven! If I let you in, I'll lose you too!" Raven's chest sank and she let out a loud sob at Regina's words. "I'm sorry."

"Me too!" Raven said before she ran down the street toward the clock tower the rain stinging her already wet eyes. Regina let out a huge sob too and flashed herself to her mansion.

The other four of them watched the scene that just happened outside. David turned to Emma. "What was that?" he was seriously asking her figuring she knew. She knew a lot of it but Regina had asked her not to say.

"You just assume I know," Emma complained.

"Do you?"

"Yes but Regina told me not to tell you guys. She said she'll tell you in her own time."

"Mom's pregnant?" Henry put the pieces together.

"Yes, honey, she is." He needed to process this a little bit. "But she didn't want to tell you until she felt you were ready."

Henry hated that answer; he hated not being able to help his mom. "Well…here's an idea," Henry said trying to distract the others so he could have time to think. They all looked at him. "How 'bout we find Raven before she creates anymore havoc around the town?" Henry wanted some kind of adventure. Everyone agreed.

Regina landed at the foot of her bed. She could barely see it because of the tears in her eyes. She sighed and crawled weakly to her pillow not bothering to change out of her wet clothes. She lay on her back and put a hand on her stomach which made her cry. "Why?" she couldn't stop herself from bawling now. It just came; nothing she could do.

The defeated queen fell asleep on her side hugging her knees, but a dream woke her up before morning came.

The rain had subsided by now leaving only a light mist as Raven ran into the woods, not far from Regina's vault, looking for something; someone. She knew exactly who would help her, her father. She knew that her father wouldn't camp far away from her mother's vault. He was loyal like that.

Raven was so lost in her thoughts about her father that she hadn't realized she was not but five feet from the Merry Men camp. "Not a step further," she heard a stern voice yell. She put her hands in the air and turned around. There stood Little John with an arrow aimed at her head.

"John," Raven sighed seeing another familiar face.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"My name is Raven," she continued ignoring his questions. "And I've come to speak with the Prince of Thieves." John let out a sigh, saddened by her request but it did not let his eyes fall off hers.

"What is the matter about?" he asked.

"That is no concern of yours." Raven was starting to lose her brave front and let another tears escape. John saw it from the light of the fire and dropped his bow slightly. "Please." She begged him. "I mean no harm."

John walked over to her and touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she lied wiping her tears away.

"You're cold…and wet," he added. "Let's get you warmed up and I'll tell you what happened.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused as John led her over to other Merry Men and sat her on a log by the fire, placing a warm blanket on her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bad News**

Raven looked at John with a puzzled and worried look on her face. "What do you mean? What happened? Is he okay?" She shook the blanket off her back and stood up. "Is he hurt? Let me see him!" She started walking toward the tents but John held her arm.

He looked down to the ground then up at her eyes who were so determined to find her father. "Stop," he said. "He's not…He's not here."

"What?!" Raven yelled. "Where the hell is he? Because he's not with Mo…" She stopped herself from saying 'Mom'. He didn't know who she was yet and she was going to keep that secret as long as she could. "…Regina."

John motioned his hand to the log and Raven reluctantly sat down and pulled the blanket back over her wet body. Her eyes glared at John, anxious for an answer.

"He's okay, don't worry about that. He isn't here because…because of Marian." He looked at Raven and she looked at the fire. He could see her chest rising and falling from her heavy breathing.

"Marian. Marian? Marian!" her emotions got more intense every time she said her name.

"Do you know her too? How?"

"She's the one who tore apart my family!" Raven was getting angry and the wind began to pick up.

"What do you mean?" John turned to her.

"She took my father away from my mother. She fell in love with him."

"She finds love again?"

"I guess you could say that." Raven looked down at her hands. She noticed the feather tattoo on her right wrist; same place as her father. She was born with it, her symbol of soulmates. She never knew why it was a feather but she knew she would figure it out some day. John spoke bringing her out of her trance.

"You still haven't answered my question."

Raven was confused but did not look up. "What question?"

"Who are you?"

"I told you. My name is Ra…" He cut her.

"I know your name. I don't know how you know Robin. He tells me about everyone he meets and he has never mentioned you."

"That's because…he hasn't." She gulped. The moment of dread has arrived.

"Come again." The rest of the Merry Men looked at her that very moment.

"He hasn't met me yet."

"What do you mean?" he asked for the second time and stood up looking down on her. She stood up too. She needed to stand tall for her own perseverance.

Raven let go a tear. She was about to explode in water works. "I need his bow!" She changed the subject afraid he would push her away as Regina did, if he learned the truth.

"What?!"

"It's now mine!" She actually yelled at him putting up a brave front.

"You don't have that right! Who are you?" he yelled back at her. All eyes were on them.

"I shouldn't have to tell you! What happened to Robin?" They were in a full blown fight by now.

"Stop!"

"Give me his bow! Now!"

"I won't ask you again!" That was exactly what Regina had said. Wow, she was stubborn. "Who are y…"

"I'm his daughter!" She screamed her words into his face and everything went quiet. She didn't want the truth to come out like this but it had to be said.

The silence lingered in her ears for a few moments. Silence is one of the loudest things in the world and it can be scary. It tugs at your eardrums and it hurts. It's an empty space that needs to be filled.

"I'm sorry." She sat back down calmly and stared at her wrist again. John sat down beside her and looked down to her wrist too.

"I don't understand. He doesn't have a daughter."

"No, but…" She found a small smile in her anger. "He will."

"Who's your Mom? It's not Marian is it?"

"It's actually Regina." She let another tear fall but quickly wiped it away. Her family was her weakness.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah. She does."

"Then…Where is she?"

"She's scared. She told me that she can't let me in because she had just lost my father." John scooted closer to her. "What happened?" she asked again.

"Well, Marian's heart became frozen and Regina saved her by taking out her heart. When the Snow Queen was defeated, most of her magic disappeared so Regina returned her heart but that didn't stop the ice from coming after Marian again. The only way to save Marian was to leave town and someone had to go with her. Regina knew that and sent Robin and Roland across the town line." Raven smiled at her brother's name.

Then a thought hit her and she became overly excited. "Then why doesn't Mom go find him? We can just cross the line and bring them back!"

"We can't, Raven," his face saddened. "Once you cross the line, you can't come back."

"But…" Raven protested but John just shook his head. "Why would she do that?! Are you sure she knew what she was doing? How could she ruin her life not to mention my life?!" _I have no one,_ she thought. _My mother doesn't want me and my father is unreachable. I'm alone._ She leaned into John's outstretched arms and sobbed in his lap with more and more anger building up inside her.

"My feet are killing me," he complained. Emma couldn't take it anymore. They had only been walking for an hour and a half. His constant nagging was driving her crazy. How could anyone be that persistent?

"Killian!" she screamed at him.

"What? I mean we are looking for a little Regina running around town. She probably killed everyone I their sleep by now." Emma glared at him and slapped his arm.

David took the lead, following the footsteps left by Raven. He could tell they were getting close; her tracks were fresh. He had learned to do such things from Snow (whom which they left at home with Henry waiting for their return).

"We're getting close, she shouldn't be far now." he said to Emma and Killian.

"Wait." Emma stopped him. "Robin's camp is up ahead."

"Bloody hell," Killian said.

"What? What is it?" David asked.

"Killian was right," Emma looked in the direction of the camp. "If she is anything like Regina and she finds out that her mother sent her father across the town line, she may never forgive her…"

"And worse," Killian added. "Her anger might destroy the whole town."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unforgiven**

Emma, David, and Killian kept walking toward the Merry Men camp until they saw the light of the fire.

Soon, they stepped onto the camp behind Raven.

"Raven!" Emma yelled and everyone looked back at her. Raven straightened her body but did not turn around. The anger and hate inside her took over for a moment and she stood up slowly feeling the blanket fall off her back.

She turned around with a familiar look on her face. Emma saw that same expression when she travelled back in time. That evil smirk that could make a field of bull run away.

"Did you know about this?" But Raven's voice was not only anger; it was also sadness and betrayal.

"Oh no." Killian realized he was right. She had a hint of evil, but she was also Robin's which means her heart is pure. Confusion filled his mind, he didn't understand soulmates.

"Raven," David inched closer with his hand out.

"Where did my mother go? I need to speak with her."

"Okay," Emma said a little scared. "She went home. I sent Henry over there and he saw her light on. We can go over there tomorrow if you'd like. Your mother had a long day and she needs…"

"Tonight!" Raven was getting angry. She had a long day too.

"No." David said.

"No? No?" Everyone took a few steps away from her. Her hands were beginning to glow with magic. Emma stared down at them; not white magic and not black but gray magic resonating off her hands. Raven looked down and instantly smiled. She lifted her hands toward Emma. Magic started to spark all over the place as Raven stepped over the log she was sitting on and moved into the little clearing Emma was standing in with her father and boyfriend protecting her. Just as Raven's magic was getting stronger a voice made her lose her focus.

"Stop!" Regina came running out from the woods and straight towards Raven.

"Mom?" Raven looked at her and tried to stop what she was doing but it went wrong when Regina flew backward and hit her back on a tree before falling to the ground unconscious. "Oh my God!" Raven yelled. Everyone braced themselves for a fight except Little John who went to aid the queen.

Raven looked over and saw her mother unconscious 20 feet away from her and something inside her changed. She was no longer filled with hate or anger; all she felt was guilty over what she did to her mother. Her magic slowly disappeared from her hands and everyone relaxed. Raven sighed in relief and ran over to her mother. She knelt beside her and rubbed her arm up and down, it was the first time she touched her mother since she's been here.

All of a sudden, a vision flashed before her eyes; of the one person she wanted to see, her father. He was walking over the town line holding his young son in his arms and his "wife" behind him.

Raven's face worked up a smile through the pain of a premonition; it gave someone the worst headache. The vision continued with him and Regina kissing and hugging. The screened switched to a dark basement and she screamed causing Little John to jump. Her hand left Regina's arm and stood up but lost her balance and fell back to her butt. Her breathing increased and everyone surrounded her.

"Are you okay?" John asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Killian asked very confused.

"I have no idea! I saw something and I think Mom should know about it." Raven replied.

"Well, what did you see?" Emma asked worried.

Raven looked deep into Emma's eyes and smiled. "I saw my dad."

"Robin?" David asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened in the vision?" Killian asked Raven and helping her to her feet. "I will but we should probably get Mom home first," Raven pointed to her unconscious mother lying on the ground at her feet. John picked Regina up and they all walked back to the Charming's loft.

John stepped into the apartment last carrying Regina in his arms. He walked over and carefully placed her on the bed. Raven sat on the bed next to her and everyone gathered around.

At that moment Snow and Henry came down the stairs. "I got your message David" Snow said. "Is Regina okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just unconscious for now. She should wake up very soon." Snow hugged David with Neal in her arms. Henry ran over and sat down beside Raven, looking at his mother. "What actually happened?" he asked.

"It was my fault," Raven said sheepishly. "It was because my Mom is the "Evil Queen" and my father has no darkness at all. It's complicated." Henry gave her a dirty look but didn't fully understand.

"You did this?"

"Yeah but it was an accident I'm sorry." Raven looked at him with a sad expression and Henry placed a hand on her knee. "I know you're sorry. I just wish things were back to normal and I'm not happy right now because Mom isn't happy." By then everyone else was in the kitchen giving the siblings their space.

"Umm Henry…Can I have a minute with Mom, alone?" Regina began to stir on the bed beside her.

"Sure, I'll be in the other room." He kissed Regina's forehead and exited.

Regina slowly woke up and looked deep into Raven's eyes as silence overtook them for a few moments.

Eventually Regina pulled herself to a sitting positon. "Oh wow my head hurts!"

Raven took a deep breath, "Sorry about that."

"Well, maybe I deserved that." She forced a fake laugh. "The way I treated you when I found out you were my daughter was…unacceptable. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to…"

"But I do." She took Raven's hand in her own. She sighed and looked down at her lap. "Last night, when I went home, after you ran away, I had a dream that I'll never forget. Robin, Roland, Henry, baby you and I were finally together as the perfect family. It made me miss him even more than I already did. He's…He's my soulmate, Raven and I…" She started to tear up. "I love him so much…"

"Mom..."

"It made me realize that, that will never happen to me no matter how hard anyone tries. So I need to focus on good things that are happening right now and not the past. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be part of my life." She smiled at Raven waiting for an answer.

Raven gulped. "Nothing would make me happier but Dad's coming back."

"What?!" Regina stood up. "What are you talking about?" She walked into the kitchen where everyone was talking; Raven followed.

"Is everything okay between you two?" Snow asked.

"Yes but what is this about Robin coming back to town?" Regina was so weak at this point. Just the sound of his name brought her to tears.

"I saw him coming back in a premonition. I started getting them right after my tenth birthday. Anyway, I saw you two getting back together and it made me so happy."

Regina couldn't stand anymore. The love of her life was coming back. She lost her balance and fell into a chair at the table. "When is he coming back?" She got overly excited; who wouldn't?

"I don't know exactly but…" Her gaze caught Killian's outfit. "You weren't wearing that yesterday or earlier, when did you change outfits?"

"While you were talking to your Mom alone." He responded. "Why?"

"Because in my vision, you were wearing that same outfit."

Regina immediately stood up from her seat almost knocking a cup of tea out of David's hand. "Today. What time?"

Raven thought for a moment. She used her hand as a dial for the sun. "Well the sun was…Noon!"

Another tear escaped Regina's eye and Henry hugged her.

"Well then, let's go get him," Henry said. "After we sleep of course, it's 1:00 am."

After everyone fell asleep, Raven stayed awake in her bed wondering what that darkness was in her vision.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

They woke up 9 hours later very fresh and ready for big day. Regina was the first one awake before everyone else.

"How long have you been up?" Raven asked trudging into the kitchen with sleep in her eyes.

"A few hours," Regina replied with a smile on her face. "It was hard to sleep."

"I can imagine." Regina looked deep into Raven's eyes as she spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Not really, no." Regina walked over and hugged her.

"Tell me about it before people start piling in the kitchen for breakfast."

"I don't want to go today."

"To get Robin? Why?"

"Because…I don't know."

"Oh. Okay." Regina was disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"We can talk about it later." she said as Emma and Killian entered the kitchen followed by everyone else. "I made breakfast," she said as everyone entered. "I'm ready to go right after we eat."

After breakfast they left leaving Raven behind in a sexy outfit which confused Regina.

The car pulled up to the town line and the clock showed 11:57. They all stepped out of the car and watched the town line. The three minutes passed by very slowly. The timer on Snow's watch clicked to 12:00 and everyone looked at the orange strip painted on the cement.

"Regina, look." Emma said. Three figures were walking toward the town line. Regina took a few small steps toward the town line watching as they stepped back over it. The person she loved or rather loves was no more than ten feet away from her. Roland was in his arms and Marian behind him.

Robin and Regina locked eyes and wouldn't blink. Robin put Roland down and the young boy ran to hug Henry.

"Regina," Robin couldn't say anything else, he needed her.

"Robin," Regina started to cry and Robin moved forward to crash his lips into hers. Their bodies pressed against each other as the kiss deepened. Robin's left arm wrapped around her lower waist and his other holding her face and Regina did the same. Regina's mouth quickly parted and Robin darted his tongue in with no hesitation. Everyone around them smiled and watched them.

Their kiss broke and Robin looked deep into Regina's eyes and wiped a tear away before lifting her off the ground in a hug. She buried her face in his neck and took in his smell. God, how she missed him. Then it hit her; she had someone waiting at home with his DNA and she was growing inside of her that very moment. She pulled away from him and he lowered her to the ground.

"Is everything okay?" Robin looked at her worried face.

She moved her hands up and down his chest hesitating. "I have to tell you something." She looked at Emma and she nodded. "Do you remember that time in the vault?" They both smiled at the time they shared and Regina faked a laugh. "Well it turns out that…that was more than what we thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't use anything so…um…" she looked down at her stomach. "I'm pregnant." She looked up at his reaction which was not readable. "Are you not happy?"

"No I'm not…I'm thrilled!" Regina sighed at his response and closed the distance between them in passionate which was interrupted by a one-handed pirate.

"You guys didn't use any protection?!"

Regina's face turned instantly red but Marian walked over to her. "Your pregnant?" she asked Regina.

"Marian, I'm…" Regina started but Marian cut her off.

"It's okay. I told you that I didn't want to be an obligation, I wanted to be chosen. I was right after all. His heart did lead to you. I'm sorry I treated you badly but I know you'll be a great mom. Just…take care of my family."

Regina could not believe what she just said. She broke out of Robin's hold and took Marian's hands in her own which stunned everyone. "Always."

"Regina," Emma looked at her and narrowed her eyes reminding Regina. She turned back to Robin.

"Our baby, our daughter…"

"Daughter," Robin repeated to himself.

"Yeah. She's at home."

"Come again."

"She came back from the future at 14 years old." She said it really quickly.

"That's a lot of information to take in in less than two minutes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He took her hands. "Can I meet her?" She nodded.

"I wouldn't count on meeting her anytime soon." came a familiar voice that they were all hoping they wouldn't hear again. They all turned their heads towards the town line.

"Rumple!" Snow said.

"Maleficent?" Regina saw her come across the town line as well.

"Hello my dear friend." Maleficent teased. Regina stepped forward to protect everyone but Robin didn't let go of her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Regina spat out.

"Well…Rumpelstiltskin tells me that you are looking for the author of the book to find your happy ending but it looks like you already found it. So…I'm guessing you won't help us."

"I would never!"

"Well then," Rumple said pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialing a number. "I'll tell the others to move in on Plan B."

"Plan B?" Robin questioned.

"Yes," Rumple looked up from his phone. "I hope your daughter has a body guard at home with her, dearie." His lips curled into an evil smile and brought the phone to his ear. "Cruella, Ursula, move in."

"Rumple!" Regina was getting pissed. You can mess with her but when you start messing with her children, that's a death sentence from the Evil Queen. "You leave her alone you son of a…"

"Watch your tongue Regina!" Rumple warned as he stepped closer. "You might lose that or more one day."

"Is that a threat?"

Rumple stepped closer and grabbed Regina's throat choking her. As everyone tried to protest he froze them in their places. He held her neck for a moment or two. "If you ever want to see your daughter again, you help us find that author." He let go of her throat and she fell to the ground on her hands and knees. Rumple and Maleficent disappeared in a cloud of black smoke unfreezing everyone from their places.

Robin dropped to ground to pick up Regina. "Are you okay?" Regina was rubbing her neck as she stood up.

"Yeah I am but we have to call Raven."

"It's too late." Killian said.

"No, it might not be," A thought popped in her head. "If she hasn't left the house then she is safe because I put a protection spell on it." Regina found her cell phone in her pocket and called Raven.

Raven picked up the phone and heard her mother yell into it. "Raven! It's Mom!"

"Hey. Did you get Dad?" Raven replied and Regina was so glad she hadn't left the house.

Regina put her on speakerphone. "Yeah I did honey but listen…you can't leave the house!"

"What? Why? Is everything okay?" she was worried. Robin couldn't take his eyes off the phone. He just found out he had a daughter and now he was hearing her voice for the first time. He smiled and held back a tear as Regina answered her.

"No it isn't! Listen, bad people are after you! Promise me you won't leave."

"Mom I can protect myself, don't worry."

"Honey, whatever you do, do not leave the house."

"I have to be somewhere and they are not going to grab me in public."

"Raven! Don't ignore me, this is important…" Raven hung up the phone on Regina and looked up at everyone. "We have to get to the house…Now!" They all scrambled to the car.

Back at the apartment Raven hung up the phone on her mother. "I can take care of myself." She said to herself and stepped outside into the hallway where two people were waiting for her.

"I seriously doubt that," Cruella said as she grabbed Raven, holding her arms by her sides with one hand and holding a cloth over her face with the other. Raven struggled to break free but within a minute her vision became blurry and she lost consciousness. Her head fell back to Cruella's shoulder and Ursula grabbed her to carry her away.

"Regina's gonna pay for what she did to us." Cruella smirked, she and Ursula cackled in an evil manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Evil Queen**

Regina's mustang sped down the road so fast that trees appeared only as blurs. Robin sat with Regina in the front holding on to the dashboard for dear life.

Everyone else was cramped in the back so the speed didn't help. "Regina!" Snow protested but was silenced as they hit a bump and everyone went flying to the ceiling.

Soon they reached Granny's diner and Regina took a tight left turn causing a traffic jam in the intersection. She completely ignored the red light and the honking of the other cars and kept going. "There are children in the car you know!" David didn't think it was smart to say that but he did anyway even though Regina's temper was not to be tampered with.

"Regina! I am still the Sheriff," Emma said. "And this is not legal driving!"

Regina turned around, her eyes leaving the road. "Because that's the pressing issue right now," she yelled sarcastically over the roar of the road.

Everyone noticed her eyes weren't on the road. "Eyes on the road!" Emma, Killian and David yelled simultaneously. Regina jerked back around and took another sharp turn while Emma held Henry tight to her chest and Marian held onto Roland for their lives.

"Regina, honey," Robin started and put a shaking hand on Regina's arm.

"No one is taking another one of my children! Not after what happened in Neverland!" Henry looked up from Emma and leaned forward putting his hand on her arm next to Robin's.

The rest of the torturous ride was silent until they reached the apartment and Regina pounded the brakes causing everyone to fly forward. Regina was in too much of a rush to notice she left the keys in the ignition as her door flew open and she ran upstairs followed by everyone else.

At the top of the stairs she nearly tripped on the last step. The apartment door was wide open as she was the first to step in. "No," she said with a lump in her throat and a tear in her eye. "Raven!" There was no answer. Her eyes fell to the table and saw where Raven had placed the phone. "No!" She screamed and threw the phone across the room while she watched it smash against the wall. She dropped to her knees and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake up and down and Robin ran to her side. His arms wrapped around her as he rested his head on her back. She leaned into his hold and cried harder.

The rest of them slowly stepped into the loft. Henry hugged his mother as well and her shaking saddened him.

The three of them sat on the floor for a minute or two as the others stood unmoving in their places. Eventually, Emma broke the silence.

"Regina." Her face got lower and Killian walked over and put an arm around her.

Regina sat up straight out of the boys holds. Her hands brushed her hair out of her face and dried her tears. "Not now, Swan." She said in a harsh tone.

"I'm just trying…" Emma started again before being cut off by Regina.

"Enough!" She stood and brushed the dust off her knees and looked around. She turned to face the group. They all stared at her expecting the house to burn down in ash.

Regina looked at Snow and David and faked a laugh. "I know what they want."

"Yeah. They want you to lead them to the author." Marian said still holding Roland. "Whoever that is."

"No." She shook her head. "It's more than that. I did something horrible to each of them and they want me back."

"What do you mean, 'they want you back?'" Robin moved closer to Regina.

"They want 'her' back. The Evil Queen." She held her head higher. "And that's exactly who they are going to get." Her lips curved into a smile and she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Regina!" Robin yelled but to her was too late. She was gone.

Darkness was all Raven could see. It was everywhere; nothing else in sight. But it did not scare her. She was comfortable with it. After all her mother was the Evil Queen. Darkness was in her blood, a part of her. But so was light and she knew that was what was going to get her out of whatever situation she was in.

Her eyes flew open but instantly winced. What hell did they knock her out with? She held out her hand to head in pain. She looked around her; stone walls made a peninsula around her and a metal grate blocking her exit. The only light was small lantern peering into her cell.

The last thing she remembered was a giant tentacle fading from her vision. Ursula, was her only thought until she smelled her clothes. Something was off; she didn't smell like her perfume. Gin? _No,_ she thought to herself. _Cruella?_

Raven stood up and walked to the metal bars and peered out. But she was far from outside and even inside. Crumbling stone walls rose up outside and nothing else could be seen.

Regina landed on the edge of the docks. It was the only place she was sure one of them would go. "Ursula!" The wind whipped her face as fog arose from the sea in front of her and she knew she heard her. "Where is my daughter?"

The fog surrounded her on the dock but the sea remained still. The air turned cold and Regina wrapped her arms around herself. Before she knew it, Regina couldn't see anything in front of her; even the edge of the dock. "Ursula! I know you're out there!"

The sea became restless and Regina watched waves crash against the edge of the dock and shore many feet behind her. The ships harbored near her rocked violently back and forth.

As the waves crashed against the weak poles on the dock the legs began to wobble. Regina tried to balance herself on the edge of the dock. "Ursula! Stop this, now!" She demanded over the sound of the waves.

But Regina didn't realize how close she was to edge until her foot slid off and she plummeted into the blue. Her whole body fell underneath the water and she opened her eyes in shock. The ocean was dark blue but Regina could see what was around her. The water pushed and pulled her harshly through the water and she almost lost the breath she was holding.

Finally her head was able to break the surface and she took in a huge gulp of air. She thrashed her arms around as the waves push her up and down through the water. She was meters from the dock now and she was helpless. Her magic wouldn't work in a situation like this either. Her last hope would be if someone saved her or Ursula didn't want her to die; but she would want her to die.

The fog started to die down but the waves grew bigger and Regina struggled for air. "Help!" She yelled but it was drowned by a huge gulp of water in her mouth.

"You can do this, Emma." Robin said encouragingly toward Emma in front of the mirror. "We have to know where Regina went." Everyone else stood around the full length mirror in the bedroom.

Emma focused hard on the mirror; she focused on Regina and the pain she must be feeling right now. She knew what it was like to have your child taken from you and it wasn't something anyone should have to go through.

A blurry image appeared in the mirror. "Why is it blurry?" David cried.

"I'm trying," Emma struggled even harder before a clear image showed up.

Regina slipped off the dock and fell into the ocean. The waves started thrashing her around and she cried out for help. "Mom!" Henry cried as he started running toward the door.

"She's at the docks!" Killian yelled. Emma, Henry, David, Snow, Robin and Killian ran out of the house and toward the docks no questions asked.

It became harder and harder to break the surface for air. She kept calling for help but no one seemed to hear her. She thought she heard someone call her name but she couldn't see anyone.

That's when fear crept into her mind. It was something she very rarely felt but when she did lives were in danger. This time it wasn't just her life in jeopardy, it was the little girl growing inside her. _Her _little girl who she promised to love forever and be there for even now that she was back from the future at 14 years old. If she died, so did Raven and she couldn't do that to Robin and she couldn't leave Henry. He needed her and much as she needed him.

She broke the surface for her last breath before something wrapped around her ankle dragging her below the surface.

Everyone stood on the dock yelling her name out toward the sea. "Regina!" Robin screamed.

"Mom!" Henry was covered in tears. He clung to Emma who held him as he cried.

Robin looked at them and saw Henry's face. It brought pain to his chest and he dove straight into the swirling ocean in front of him.

"Robin!" Emma glared into the water but Robin was far beneath the surface.

Water slapped his face as he went under the water. He struggled to open his eyes. And all he could see was dark blue and green around him. It was very clear water though, so he could see everything but not the thing he really wanted. He scanned his surroundings. Left and right all he could see were small fish and seaweed clinging to the bottom.

That was when he spotted something shiny; a necklace, attached to a body. Regina. There was no hesitation as he dove down a grabbed her limp hand. She was still; unmoving.

He pulled her into one of his arms as he reached in his pocket for a knife. He struggled to unfold it while he reached down slicing the seaweed from her ankle.

Almost out of breathe he put the knife back in his pocket and took a better grip on the queen. He used to both his legs and free arm to swim to the surface of the ocean.

As he broke the surface, 10 feet from the dock, he gasped for air. The water had calmed by then and the fog disappeared. Everything was clear, you would never have known anything happened besides a man grasping for air and an unconscious queen limp in his left arm.

Robin swam back slowly with everyone encouraging him on. They were kneeling on the dock with their hands out ready to grab Regina when she was in reach.

Henry was in full blown panic by now. His mother was unconscious and had almost drowned. For all they knew she was dead.

Robin reached the dock and handed Regina to David and Killian who pulled her onto the dock and lay her on her back. Robin pulled himself up and rushed to her side. Henry was already there trying to revive his mother.

"C'mon Mom. Please." Henry was shaking her and pounding on her chest. Robin leaned over and brought his mouth to hers, breathing into it. They saw her chest rise and fall with his breaths but she remained still.

Henry took Regina's hand in his while Robin kept breathing and pumping her chest. "C'mon, baby. Breathe. Please." At that moment Regina started shaking. She began coughing up all the water in her lungs. Everyone sighed in relief and Henry and Robin hugged her.

"Give her space guys," Killian said. They all backed up a step or two.

Henry still held her hand and Robin cupped Regina's face as she coughed up the last of the water. "It's okay. You're gonna be okay. Just relax." He smiled.


End file.
